Some one to lean on A johnny Cade Love story
by Shwam
Summary: Johnny Falls in love with Ponyboys Sister. TwoBit is in love with Ice Cream. And Darry and Cherry are having a Child! ZOMG! INSANE
1. Movies, Madras, and Mustangs

I woke up one Summer morning to hear yelling and openeing of doors from down stairs. " GET UP!" someone yelled from downstairs. "Darry," You thought, "I am getting up!" I yelled down to him. I put on a clean shirt and pants then ran to the bathroom and threw your hair into a ponytail. "Hi Guys," I said I looked around the whole gang was there... almost. Dally must be with Pony and Johnny because they werent there either and Steve and Soda were at work so it was just you and Darry and Two-Bit. " Hey, Anna Jo." Two-Bit said. Thats your name. Anna-Jo Curtis. "Hey Tow-Bit," you replied. You live with the Curtis's they are your brothers. Johnny has been your best friend for as long as you can remember.Johnny Lives with me too. One day he just had to much of his parents hitting him took his stuff and went to the Our house. "Wheres Pony and Johnny?" You ask. "There at the lot, probably playing football or fixin there way over to find trouble with Dally. "Kay thanks Darry!!" I ran out the door to the lot. "Pony Johnny whats up?" "Oh nothing much just waiting for Dallas," Pony replied, " Wana come with us were going to go see a movie later." Johnny looked away. What is his problem i thought to myself. "Hey guys, Jo. Is she coming with?" Dally asked. "Yah," Johnny Replied. "Cool lets go." You all went to see Soda. Well Torment him I guess you could say acctually. "Its getting dark," you pointed out, "We should go." "Shes right lets go," Dally said, "By the way Cherry will be there." Okay!" I said excited Cherry was my best friend she used to be a Soc but her and Dally got a little too close and she became a Greaser. You all went threw the hole in the fence. You all had a quarter but Dally doesnt like to do things Legally. You looked around. "Found Cherry!" I hollered she turned her head." Hey guys i saved you spots." Dally sat by her you sat by pony, and Johnny on the other side. "Uhm Johnny,Are you okay? You noticed Johnnys face starting to turn red.. "Uhm, Yah I-I think so." "You running a fever Johnny-Cakes?" You said. "No." he turned away quickly. You all watched the movie in silence then went home. "Uhm Pony can i ask you something?" you said."what?" "Johnny, is he okay?" "Yah, Hes Fine." Ponyboy replied. You heard a car coming no big you thought. No Big! WAHTEVER it was a soc Mustangs and Madras. You hid behind Pony. "Its gonna be okay." He said


	2. Im Gonna Be a WHAT!

I saw Johnny running down the road with Dally and Cherry.  
"Guys you okay?" Cherry asked. "Yah." you said as you Came out from hiding behind Ponyboy. The Socs got out of the car. "Cherry Valance. What are you doing with this trash?" On of the Socs said smirking at Dally. "Yah alot better then your kind of trash." Cherry said. "Go home." Dally said looking serious. "GO HOME!" I turned around to go home with cherry when out of the blue the soc hit me in the back and knocked the wind out of me. The next thing i know i was being kicked in the head. Out cold. I woke up the next morning to the sight of Johnny and Ponyboy. I scratched under my chin it itched someon slapped my hand. Dallas!? "Stop touching it!" He yelled. "Wow Dally whats wrong with you?" I said. "Let Cherry tell you." He replied. The others left and Cherry came into the room and shut the door. "So how you feeling?" "Fine" I replied."Good." "So whats up with Dallas?" You said Sitting up. "Lay back down." She said, "And I'll tell you." The words were making you shake when she told you, She was pregnant, Her and Dallas were so young and were going to be Parents! "SO IM GONNA BE AN AUNT!" i hollered. "I heard laughing downstairs. "Yah basically." She replied. I ran around the room and threw on some clothes and Pulled my Hair into a ponytail. I ran downstairs and ran around infront of the t.v. "MOVE!" Two-Bit yelled, "Im watching Mickey!" He said in his girliest voice, "Gosh!" I laughed and sat down bettween Soda and Johnny. "So what are we doing today?" I asked. "Darry looked up from the paper. "You, are not doing anything you need to get better!" I sat back in the couch and sunk into it. "Aw come on Darry!" Two-Bit said Pleading, "We'll just go walk around town and go get some icecream later!" "Well.. Fine but be ca-" Before he could Finish Me Soda, Two-Bit, Pony, Johnny and Steve were out the door. You never know how fast Darry can change his mind.


End file.
